


A Piece of Advice

by WildKitte



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, a generic username sorry, blogger! oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a secret blog. Iwa-chan doesn't know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> yea yea drabble  
> yea yea suffering tooru  
> yea yea hell yea  
> *beatboxing*

” _Dear T00ru,_

 

_I have a problem. I am gay and I've just moved to a small town. I haven't come out to anyone yet, not even my best friends. I know they would accept me but I feel nervous. I have never had an actual crush on a boy before but I've never been interested in girls. I'm 15._

_Do you have any advice how to survive?”_

 

Tooru stares at the screen.

He has received these kind of messages on his blog before. Not many, since his blog is more about other stuff, like sports and such... But the occasional cry for help in the heteronormative society filled with expectations of normality and becoming a whitecollar dad here and there aren't a surprise anymore – he is one of the rare openly gay people on the site.

So why not, shoot him with an ask. He might or might not answer.

_(He will. Eventually.)_

 

There's an answer itching at the back of his mind, a disturbing thought that irritates him but is the sole and only true answer to this question. Tooru leans back in his wheely chair and looks out the window to the darkness looking back. His reflection is blurry. Then he starts typing.

 

” _Just one thing.”_

 

Tooru pauses and looks at his phone, laying on the desk with two unread messages from a certain ace, pestering him about tomorrow's practice.

 

” _Don't go falling for a straight guy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you like~
> 
> EDIT: I've been planning to continue this, but we'll have to see about that - it's been three years of silence already ahahaha... so um. Stay tuned? It's sitting in my wips, I promise.  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
